


Teaching you to blues dance

by Janus13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dancing Lessons, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janus13/pseuds/Janus13
Summary: You've heard about blues dancing from your friends. You've heard it's sexy. You have no idea.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Teaching you to blues dance

Put on a blues song. Close your eyes. 

Feel me step inside the bubble of your personal space the way we're not supposed to do right now. Feel your chest and my chest touch, give me a little bit of your weight. Not so that I'm carrying you, but so that you can feel when my body moves. 

Don't put your arms around me yet. A lot of people think dance is about the arms, it's not. You don't get to put your arms around me until you've convinced me that you're listening to my body. 

You don't need to see, either, I swear to God. Seeing right now will only mess you up, keep you in your head, making decisions. If you have to consciously decide you will be too late. React. One of my feet is in between your feet and one of your feet is in between my feet. When I step forward into the space you're currently occupying, you will step back. Our feet are on parallel tracks. As long as we know where our bodies are, our feet will automatically be out of each other's way. 

Those muscles you are tensing because you're nervous? Relax them. I'm leading and you're following right now. The leader is just the person who has a slightly stiffer frame. I don't want to keep stiffening up to compete with you. Feel me relax against you, showing you with my body what I want from yours. 

Now, the pulse. Bend your knees and stick out your butt. Blues is danced on the downbeat and most of the music is a simple pattern. one TWO three FOUR. Follow me as I sway. Keep your torso still and connected to mine, move with your hips, knees, and butt. Think about being grounded, earthy, slow, sticky, messy. Sometimes dancers will lag behind the music and it's not only ok, it's hot as fuck. 

Blues people have a completely earned reputation for being horny motherfuckers. My leg has been between your thighs for a few minutes now, and knowing you you're probably halfway to being hard right now. Your partner will most likely ignore it out of politeness. And maybe if you keep at this you'll get used to pressing your cock up against the legs of dozens of strangers a night, and it won't be so distracting. Or maybe I just ruined it for you forever by painting this picture for you, and you'll never be able to control yourself. Whoops ::shrug emoji::

The music is sometimes described as the third partner in the dance. There is a language of steps, but the most important thing is to be in conversation with the music. You'll learn to predict the patterns eventually, and prep a fancy show-off move for a flourish in a song you've never heard before. Blues music is about pain, but it's also about what people did with their pain and how they came together to celebrate life regardless. Dance like you're broke and your wife left you and your bones are carrying hundreds of years of trauma and this song is the only thing keeping you going until the next morning. 

You're doing well; you're allowed to use your arms now. Keep your eyes closed. Feel my right hand wrap gently around the bottom of your rib cage near your spine. Put your left hand on my right shoulder and let your arm rest on my arm. I will clasp my left hand in your right; leave it where I put it, which might be down, or bent, or clasped to my chest. If we wanted to dance a bit farther apart, I would create a frame with their right arm and you would put some weight into that hand. My arm moves with my torso so you can still feel what my body is doing. It's considered polite to ask if the other person is comfortable in close embrace, which is the chest-to-chest thing we've been doing. I started the lesson there because it's where I started when I was learning and it blew my mind. Also, the main reason I do this at all is to touch people. 

Blues dancers don't move around the dance floor much, but I'm going to just to prove a point about not needing to see. It's my job to keep you safe right now. You'll be doing a lot of going backwards. I'll be watching the other dancers, anticipating their next moves. Pulling you back if someone comes in flailing, finding where the holes in the crowd will be to pass you through the eye of the needle. 

Mostly we just step to the rhythm of the music. If you're wondering when the step sequence comes in, it never does. It's all optional. There's even a fad for "micro," which is where you barely move, just hold each other, breathe together and feel every twitch and weight shift. It's fucking awesome. 

Turns are sometimes nice. I let you know when I want you to turn by raising your arm over your head. That's it. I'm suggesting a direction for the turn, but the speed and what you do with the space I have given you is up to you. 

There. Now you know how to blues dance.


End file.
